


Oshie Family Nanny Diaries

by CellytheFlowshie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Family Issues, Hockey, Loveless Marriage, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, NHL RPF, National Hockey League, Slow Burn, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellytheFlowshie/pseuds/CellytheFlowshie
Summary: Fresh out of college, Emily takes a nanny job with the Oshie family, an affluent but highly dysfunctional hockey couple. She must find a way to manage the kids, an absent wife and a hectic hockey schedule.Rating subject to change.





	1. Meeting the Nanny

He didn’t know where his wife had gotten the idea. Maybe it was one of the many mommy blogs she followed or her friends over mimosas at lunch, but TJ did not like the idea of having a stranger nanny their children. Lauren claimed she needed more time to herself, that as the kids grew the stress of his hockey career and parenting was becoming too much. TJ knew he couldn’t fight it as he was almost constantly on the road with his team. A stranger would be in his home, and he was the one who literally would have to pay for it.

The hire was made while he was on the road during pre-season, his wife breaking the news over a Skype call that triggered a tense argument between the normally happy couple. A young university student would be caring for his girls — this left a bitter taste in his mouth. Was this person really qualified to be working in childcare? Yet, his wife was enthused, talking about how she was going to go to the spa and catch up with friends she hadn’t seen or maybe even plan a getaway — after all, she had deserved it after _practically raising their children alone._

His eyes rolled. Had she really just said that to him?

By the time TJ landed back in Washington, his wife had caught a flight to the Caribbean with her friends, his daughters left in the care of the nanny with oversight of Lauren’s parents. The town car home couldn’t be driven through the city streets fast enough. TJ missed his children, but most of all he did not trust a stranger in his home. He shifted anxiously in his seat, his only bit of release coming when the car halted to a stop in his driveway. Taking a heavy bag in each hand, the hockey player ran for the front door. His eldest met him there, her bright eyes had been watching for him from the front door. Nanny Em had said he would be home today. Arm tangled around her father as his bags were abandoned at his feet, his arms free to hoist her up. She knew why he had to leave, but she always missed him.

TJ’s face was pressed into his daughter's hair, his hold tight with no intention of letting go but footsteps drew his attention up. The nanny. Petite, the woman stood no taller than his chest. Brunette strands rested atop her head in a messy bun — out of reach to the pudgy toddler that rested on her full hip. She was younger than he had expected. 20, 21 maybe with warm brown eyes, full lips and freckles on her cheeks. She looked nice enough, and the young child clung to her in a way he had never seen her do with anyone but her mother.

“Dad,” TJ’s eldest daughter sounded, “this is Nanny Em! She is so much fun! She made us breakfast and the eggs were sunny—“ the child’s rambles put a smile on his face. She too seemed to adore the nanny.

“Nanny Em?” TJ sounded, his eyes now focused on the young woman before him.

“Emily,” she clarified, “Mrs. Oshie thought it would be best that the children know me as Nanny Em to ensure,” the woman paused, fighting back a sigh, “to ensure authority over friendship.”

TJ wrinkled his nose. While she said one thing, TJ heard another. Lauren wanted to assure that their daughters saw her as their mother and caregiver, not the nanny. His daughter tugged at his sleeve, her rambles continuing, “And we played outside, did you see the drawings we made?”

“No, ah, you can show me later okay? We can make another one too. Daddy just wants to talk to Ms. Em. Do you think you can grab the chalk while I do that?” The child’s face lit up before she ran off to the sunroom where the sticks of chalk rested disorganized in their bucket. The air then fell silent, the tension in the young woman’s shoulders becoming evident. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just — you’re a stranger to me. My wife is sunbathing while my children are left in the care of a girl who should be studying not wrangling an energetic four-year-old and a toddler who needs more attention than anything— it just doesn’t seem fair. I am, however, impressed that they have grown so fond of you,” his eyes fell onto his youngest daughter who grasped at the young woman’s shirt. The tiny fist pulled the fabric taut, Emily’s subtle cleavage peeking out from beneath the fabric.

“May I?”

“Of course,” she sounded gently, her arms passing the toddler to her father. The child squeaked happily her bright eyes focusing on her fathers face. “Your wife informed me of your hesitancy, I hope that I don’t disappoint you, Mr. Oshie. Lauren has been nothing but welcoming, and your children keep me on my toes— in a good way! Now that you are home I can reduce my time here but Lauren has asked that I remain completely engaged. I am set up in the guest room down the hall from the girls. They know to come to me before yourself or your wife, but if you have other wishes, I can see to them.” As she spoke the woman attended to his bags, picking them up carefully before moving towards the laundry room. She had already adopted a routine and the characteristics of the families caregiver — not only to the children but to Mr. and Mrs. Oshie as-well.

“Emily you don’t have to do that—“ he insisted but her head shook in return.

“I have to wash towels anyway. You go outside with the girls. It will give me the opportunity to get housework done.” TJ didn't protest. Instead, he put sunscreen on this daughters cheeks and shoulders, took the bucket of colorful chalk and moved out into the yard to play under the warm sun and shade of autumn leaves. Enjoying the time with his daughters, he couldn't help but to frown inwardly, why couldn't he remember a time where his daughters have seemed this happy before Nanny Em?


	2. Game Day - October 17th 2017

It only took a matter of days for Nanny Em to feel like a fixture around the Oshie home. She had a family breakfast ready for them every morning and tended to the children’s every need, granting TJ time to relax between games and practices. Soon TJ even found himself questioning why they hadn’t thought of getting a nanny sooner. Preseason flew by with ease, Oshie was able to focus on each game knowing that his girls were safe and taken care of at home. When regular-season hit and he was traveling between cities more often than not he came to cherish the ones he got to play at home. 

Today, they would play the Toronto Maple Leafs on home ice. Thumbing through his closet, he settled on one of his finest black suits complete with a crisp white button-down, and colorful socks chosen by his daughters. Standing over his dresser, straightening out the red tie his phone screen lit up with a message from Holtby; **Lauren home yet? Brandi saved her and the girls seats at the game. **A groan rumbled up his throat, a calloused hand pushing shaggy brown strands from crystal eyes. He had barely heard from his wife since she had landed in the Carribean weeks before, but that did not mean his girls would have to miss out on watching their father play. 

Moving down the hall, TJ approached the guest room, the door left slightly ajar for the little girls who came and went from the private quarters as if it were their second playroom. Rough knuckles tapped on the door before a heavy palm opened the door the rest of the way. A smile took his features at the sight of Lyla sitting at the end of the bed, her nanny seated behind her with fingers weaving strands into an intricate braid.   
  
“What can I do for you, Mr. Oshie?” Emily greeted and continued to work on the little girl's hair.   
  
“Tonight is our game against Toronto. My wife will often to come with the kids, I was hoping that maybe you would bring them instead?”  
  
“I—“ the woman sounded, her features softening at the request. "Well, we were going to get some ice cream, but," her vision dropped to the little girls - Leni on the floor playing with her favorite dolls. "I think watching daddy and eating cotton candy will be much more fun." Pulling her hair free from the nanny's hold, Lyla jumped up onto the bed and shouted happily. She was very much a daddy's girl. "I think that's a yes," Emily confirmed, standing up to straighten out her loose white t-shirt. "Let's go get changed okay?" Emily offered, having been shown her the girls collection of Oshie family hockey gear in the girl's closets.

Kneeling to pick up Leni, Lyla wrapped her arms around hips and look up at her with the same bright eyes her father dawned. "but Nanny Em, You don't have a daddy shirt to wear to the game like us." The girl was concerned, feeling that Emily too should wear one as part of the family.   
  
“I knew I didn’t like you,” TJ cut in before Emily could reply to the little girl. His voice was teasing, “traitor.” He winked down at her, disappearing into his room for a moment before returning with a red hockey sweater, his name and number scrawled across the back. “You can have this one, gonna be a little big on you, but it will work.” Their hands touched as he handed off the game-worn jersey from his first year as a Capitol. His fingers linger against hers for a moment before slowly retracting. “We’ll see you at the game.”  
  


* * *

  
The seats were more impressive than Emilt could have imagined. High up in the private booth, with a clear view of the entire rink. Complete with refreshments and the wives and children of the other players the girls were guaranteed to have a good time. The toddler clung to the nanny’s breast, the crowd was near overwhelming as the team took the ice. Lyla shot up in her seat, proudly displaying the last minute sign she insisted she make, before leaving for the game.   
  
TJ could see them from the bench, Emily and his daughters surrounded by the wives of his teammates. He hoped it wouldn’t beg too many questions because the guys on the bench had started to ask about her. Holtby was shocked to find that Lauren had been away for so long, and started asking is TJ was worried — he was a true friend and protector — the young men on the team, however, were much cruder, Wilson going as far as to stating she would look better in his jersey, and nothing else, even though his girlfriend was watching from the stands.  
  
Oshie reached out, shoving Wilson before stopping himself. Where had that come from? “Sorry man,” he quickly found himself apologizing, just keep those comments to yourself, yeah? She’s a nice girl and the kids like her—"  
  
The game fell underway, but the heckling didn’t seize. The boys from Toronto weren’t giving TJ the end of it. Commenting that he had a nice “upgrade”, amoung making sexual remarks about his families caregiver. Worst of all, mid-face-off, TJ caught young players Auston Matthews and William Nylander making bets about getting her number after the game. He didn't know why this triggered the boiling of his blood, but soon let his temper flare. With a body slam into the boards and the drop of his the gloves, a fight ensued. He didn't know who he was fighting at first, but the face of Hyman soon came into focus.  
  
One hand on the man sweater, the other threw punch after punch to his face. Not known as a fighter on the ice — and when he did he was known as the loser of the fight — Oshie found himself the leading aggressor and didn't stop until the ref pulled him back and sent him to the penalty box. Breathing heavily TJ looks down at the ground. His mind was racing with many questions, but most of all he was embarrassed. His children were in the stands and he didn't want them to see him that way.   
  
Post penalty he was back on the bench with his line, his coach in his ear about smartening up as the game went on. Come 3rd period, the game was still tied 0-0, the clock quickly winding down to zero. Could didn't want him on the ice, but TJ wanted to prove his worth. He itched to get back on the ice, watching as Holtby let in one goal at the hands of Brown, Kadri following suit son after giving the Toronto Maple Leafs a 2-0 victory over the Washington Capitals. His head hung low as they walked back through the dark tunnel and into the locker room. While his teammates congratulated him on a successful fight, their egos were damaged at the loss. 

Post-game interviews took to the players, many expressing what they could do better next game to assure success. The loss weighed heavily on their shoulders, but the laughter of children and the presence of girlfriends and wives flooded into the locker room, bringing smiles to the faces of the Capitals players. Half changed, TJ looked up and was surprised to find Brandi Holtby guiding Emily and his daughters through the minefield that was the mess of a locker room.   
  
“The girls didn’t want to leave until they saw you,” Emily explained, her eyes forward and focused on his. Men were changing all around her, some glancing over her frame as if she were meat. He was suddenly thankful that the jersey was so large on her frame — yet the round curve of her rear did not go unnoticed by onlookers.   
  
Taking hold of his youngest, the eldest daughter remained close to her nanny, her features tired after a long night. “How ‘bout I get changed and we go straight home and watch a movie until bed?"  
  
The tired girl nodded, a smile on her lips. “Can we watch Frozen again?” TJ nodded. Handing the tot back off the nanny, she moved to give him privacy only to back into Wilson who was lingering nearby. Her rear practically backed up into his crotch, her face immediately went red.   
  
“I am so sorry—“  
  
Wilson just smiled, a wink leaving his bright eye, “you can back up into me anytime you like sweetheart—“  
  
“Wilson—“ TJ groaned, “my kids are right beside her man!” Wilson just shrugged, he had no shame.

* * *

After changing, TJ reunited with the nanny and his children in the hall. This wasn't until he had stopped in the distance and watched as Toronto player, Matthews, had sought her out, slipping her was TJ assumed to be a room number or contact information. The look on Emily's face made it obvious that she was smitten with the young hockey star and TJ didn't like it. His bag slung over his shoulder, he finally approached, taking Lyla up into his arms. Leaning forward, his voice dropped so that he was whispering into the young nanny's ear. 

  
“Don’t date hockey players,” he managed abruptly, “they move around too much. Life is too unpredictable—“  
  
“You’re one to talk,” Em muttered and moved to help the kids into the car. All the way home the car was silent and the kids were asleep before they could pull into the driveway. There would be no frozen tonight, but something told TJ that his daughter wouldn't be too disappointed. 


	3. A Night with Auston Matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Smut. You have been warned.

With the kids going down easy, the family tired from the excitement of the hockey game, Emily was sure she was going to retire early. Pulling her hear down from the bun she often wore it up in, she stood in front of the vanity and admired the bright red of the hockey sweater as it hung off her frame. If only she didn't have to give it back. A hand was running over the stitching when a gentle tap startled her. Her body jerked back away from the door, her hand resting over her chest in an attempt to calm her self at the sight of her employer Mr. Oshie.

"Sorry," TJ smiled, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips and t-shirt damp from his hair as it remained dripping wet from his shower. "You did great today, the kids love you and the wives really enjoyed having you in the stands," or so he had been told. "It's still early-" or to her, it should be. You people still considered 10 PM to be early, right? "I'll watch over the kids tonight, and take care of breakfast in the morning. You take the rest of the night off, yeah? You've earned it." Offering her one last smile, and not giving her time to protest, TJ left for his room and left the young woman to spend her night as she pleased. 

Hands raised up to her own tangled brunette strands, carefully tugging out the knots and smoothing her flyaways. The jersey was quickly replaced with a little black dress, and heels were quickly slid onto her feet. Putting makeup on suddenly felt like a chore. Pale lipstick dragged over her lips, and mascara filled out her lashes. Knowing she could spend much more time on her appearance Emily frowned. If she did much more it would take all night. It was more for herself than anything anyway. Reaching into her purse she searched for a slip of paper and smiled when she found the crumpled piece. 

Matthews.   
Ritz Carlton Georgetown  
Room 402

* * *

She wasn’t sure how it had come to this, but after drinks at the bar, Emily was stumbling over her heel clad feet and into the entryway of his hotel room. Walking behind her, his body practically pressed up against her own, was Auston Matthews. A strong arm took her waist, lifting her up from the ground with ease to prevent her from falling.  
  
“You really are a lightweight aren’t you, we had one drink,” he whispered in her ear as she kicked her shoes from her feet.  
  
“A little bit, it’s just a slight buzz,” she admitted and nodded at the closet, “shoes in there and then you’ll show me where the bedroom is, yeah?”  
  
The hockey player complied, his feet kicking his Oxfords in front of the closet before nudging the door shut with his toe. “Now where what that bedroom?” She muttered as his lips come down to kiss the skin of her neck gently. Placing her back down gently, Auston let his hand move to one of hers.  
  
With the freedom, Emily followed Auston through the hotel room, glancing at a closed-door, she could only assume it joined Auston to another room vacated by his teammates. The bedroom was near empty but it had enough for a traveler, most importantly: the bed. “We’re going to have to be quiet,” Auston whispered to him, “some of the guys are sleeping in the next room—" He had even convinced Nylander to take the couch so that he could spend the night with the pretty young woman.   
  
“I can be quiet,” Emily assured, carefully closing the door behind her.

“Oh," Auston smirked, "I think you have a little more to be worried about.” Coming up behind her, his hands stroked down over her back before tracing up the seam of her dress. He could feel her body tense and relax gently as she took a heavy breath. Thick finger sought out the dainty zipper, slowly guiding it down its track. The fabric parted ways, barring Emily’s back to him. Finger strokes at the flesh gently before he arched over and placed a kiss between her shoulder-blades. A smile grew against her flesh, hot breath washing over goose-bumps as she shuddered. Knees bending, Auston kissed down her spine before standing to peel the rest of her little black dress away.  
  
Slipping down her legs, the dress pooled around her ankles leaving her body near bare. Dark eyes wandered over the woman’s frame. The dress had done her curves justice. While her hips were wide, her waist was small. Hell, next to him she looked fragile. Calloused hands spun her around before picking her up to hold to his frame. Limbs tangled themselves around his strength, their lips coming together in a needy graze that deepened into a hungry kiss.  
  
Tongues intertwined, he edged forward in searches of the bed. Carefully he lay her out, Matthews was on top of Emily, his hips pressing down firmly into hers.  
  
Lips drawing back, Emily let out a half-moan before smirking. He was going to have a hard time keeping her quiet. Matthews hushed her as her hands worked at his tie and the bottoms of his shirt. “We are going to have to figure out a way to keep you quiet."  
  
“Worry about that after we get your clothes off,” Emily huffed, her hands reaching out to push his suit jacket from his frame and onto the floor. Next fingers cane to loosen his tie, her hand placing it down on the mattress nearby. Layer by layer fabric was tossed about the room until skin could be felt on skin.  
  
Emily’s heart was hammering hard against her chest as her bare back against the soft cotton sheets. A sweet lavender scent encases her as Matthews finds his place hovering above her -- nothing was more satisfying than the smell of fresh linens. A playful smile took her lips as nimble fingers reached up to trace over the definition of his chest. When she had met him mere hours ago with his suit tailored to his frame, and sweat-drenched hear slicked back after the game she would have never predicted that she would have been invited out to drinks, nevermind getting an invite back to his hotel room.

Dark eyes honed in one another, rough hands traveled her petite form while her own reached round to his broad shoulders. As the hockey player taunted and teased her, his heavy frame pressed her into the plush comfort of the mattress, her nails dug into his flesh. Her smile then twisted further as a leg hooked around his and she managed to twist him over onto his back.

Surprise took to his features as the brunette knees straddled his hips. Dark tendrils frame her face in a curtain, her hands coming up to push I back out of her face. Large hands reached up to each side of her head, tangling in the curls to draw her lips back down to his. “You like being on top?” he mumbled before placing a messy kiss to her lips. Tongues tangled, her hips rolling to tease his length with her dampening folds. His throat let out a guttural groan muffled against her mouth as fingers tugged gently at her hair.

“I like making you sound like that,” Emily teased, her lips lowering to his neck. With lips moved in a sloppy kiss before eyes fell on his tie through the darkness. Sparks lit up her cognac hues as she pushed up from Auston far enough to reach for the smooth silk.

“What are you going to do with that?” he hummed and was taken by surprise when she directed his arms up above his head, and the silk wound around his wrists. “You are trouble Callaghan,” he muttered and bucked his hips up against her gently.

“I could say the same above you Matthews,” Emily hummed, and reached over to the bedside table where he had a box of condoms waiting for them "Someone was hopeful."

"No, just well prepared."

She contained a chuckle as she took the foil packed and edged down the bed. A hand took hold of his stiffening length, stroking and rubbing at it before her warm mouth took assault. Emily could feel him pull at the knotted tie, his body lifting off the best to push up into the hold of her lips. Full lips drew back, her tongue toying at the tip as she watched him quiver. The muscles of his arms rippled as they tugged at their hold, twisting in an attempt to tug the fabric free. 

“When I get my hands out of here, I’m going to—“ he started, his words a playful threat.

“You’re going to what?” Emily purred up, her hands massaging at his quads before her hands slid forward to guide him back into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on a mental cadence. When she pulled back she spoke again, “punish me?”

Finger removed the latex from the foil before sliding it down over his length. Knees then found their place on each side of his hips, straddling him. Her hips rolled against his, teasing him against her folds but not yet taking him inside her. 

“Fuck,” he cussed out desperately, as he watched her. Her breasts bounced gently at each of her movements, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders and over her skin. Her craved to touch her, but his hands still fumbled in their restraints. 

“Emily,” he spoke firmly and he watched as she raised a brow at him. The brunette leaned forward, her lips encroaching in his.

“Yes?” She purred.

“Untie me.” His words were an order, his eyes hardening as they locked on hers. Auston watched as she smirked, her body stretching forward to the headboard of the bed. He licked his lips as she was on full display above him, easing the hold on his wrists. When he was given enough leeway he tugged free. 

Matthews's hands went straight for her hips, tugging her back to him and sending them into a tussle. Their lips in a constant assault, their bodies tangled and rolled across the mattress in a fight for dominance. Teeth tugged at lower lips, as each grew more desperate for the other. Emily quickly found herself on her back, her chest rising and falling quickly as Matthews positioned himself between her thighs. 

She could feel him. The top of his length slowly pressing into her. Her legs bent up around him, raising her hips to erg him in deeper. Her head leaned back against the bed, her lips parting in ecstasy as he began to pump in and out of her core. “Auston!” She gasped out, her arms extending out in an attempt to wrap around this thick torso and hold herself to him. 

“Sh sh sh,” he hushed her, his mouth coming down onto hers to keep her quiet as he plowed into her. But even then, she moaned into his mouth, against his lips and when his face dropped into the crook of his neck she sounded against his flesh.

Her body trembled with pleasure as she reached her climax, her walls constricting around him in a vice grip-like hold. At her tightest Matthews thrust in deep, near trapped inside, he peaked and filled the thin latex barrier with his cum. Panting he rolled off of her petite form and down onto his side. Long arms kept her near, a gentle sheet of sweat on their bodies. A hand reached out carefully, pushing her hair from her face and to stroke her cheek. She was so beautiful...

Emily cuddled close, her face leaning into his touch gently. Her eyes shut, sleep threatening to take her now. “I should probably get going,” Emily sounded after a minute, her body pulling away from his slowly. It was late now, growing closer to the early hours of the morning. The least she could do was get home before the children woke up. 

Protesting, Auston lazily locked his legs around hers. “Stay,” he spoke simply, his teeth coming down on her own lip nervously. The air was silent as Emily detangled herself from the bed and moved to the trash can by the door. Picking it up from the floor she held it out to Auston. Carefully he peeled the latex from his cock and tossed it down to rest among granola bar wrappers and tissues. Then, it looked as if Emily was going to leave, moving towards her panties, but instead crawled back into bed alongside the sleepy hockey player. 

Arms encased her, pulling her close to that her head rested against his chest. “I’ll be right here,” he promised her, with the slightest of smiles and soon his eyes were fluttering shut. If he missed a flight over this girl, so be it, she was worth it. 

* * *

Light filtered in through the part between curtains, the rays of light capturing the dance of dust particles in the air and the stirring of bodies in the bed. Emily couldn't remember the last time she had been able to sleep throughout the night. She had been staying in the Oshie family guest room since she was hired, and the children had a habit of waking her up in the middle of the night. While her employment was something she enjoyed, there was nothing more satisfying than a goodnight's sleep -- especially if you weren’t alone.

It had become a habit to rise early to prepare for the day, but today with the warmth of another body pressed against her back, Emily made no effort to move. She could easily spend the day with his thick arm wrapped around her waist, the warmth of his breath washing over the back of her neck. If it wasn’t for his closeness she would have believed that it had all been a dream -- but she dawned his shirt, and it was his long leg bet over her own in a protective shield. It was when he slowly pulled his leg back that Emily knew he was awake. His arm slowly followed suit but she had quickly grabbed at it in hopes to stop him from pulling back. Drawing it forward, Emily held his forearm to her chest and shut her eyes tight. “--Not yet,” she whispered out.

His breath washed over the skin of her shoulder as he leaned in further. Lips kissed just below her ear, earning a gentle sigh from the woman. “My plane leaves today, the team is going to be wondering where I am.”

Her heart dropped, of course, he would have to leave, as did she. Rolling over, petite limbs wrapped around the hockey player. “Just, five more minutes,” she asked of him, her nose inches from his.

“Five more minutes will easily lead to fifteen if you aren’t careful,” Auston countered, his hands running down her back and finding the swell of her rear where he stopped to squeeze the soft flesh. A laugh erupted up Emily’s throat, her hips pressing into him at his touch. “Very easily,” he muttered, his chest withholding a desperate sigh, “but I do have to go.”

A pout found her lips, but it was soon replaced with a smile when the centerman sat up and stood up from the bed, his arms holding her petite frame to his own. “You going to let me get dressed?” he asked her, his fingers tracing her figure as she slipped from his hold to ease her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“If you can find all your clothes, we can leave,” Emily bargained, earning a raised brow and a small smirk from Auston.

“Alright,” he nodded, first finding his black pants that had been discarded on the floor. This was easy enough. Pulling them up to his hips he left them undone. Next came his socks that were not too far from the bed, ad his tie was knotted to the headboard -- but first, he would need his shirt and that waited for him on the woman’s frame. “I’m going to need that,” he hummed, stepping to the edge of the bed.

“Oh?” Emily sounded and looked down at the oversized shirt that practically fell off her shoulders. “I guess you’re just going to have to take it off me then--”

It was with Matthew’s fingers toying with the buttons of the shirt that her bedroom door was pushed open. In the doorway, Nylander stool, a tray of food carried up from the buffet in his hand. "Couch is starting to ask questions man, she couldn't have kept you up that-" Nylander stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes staring at the sight before him. After the room had gone quiet he and the boys had assumed the townie had left, they hadn't expected her to stay the night. 

"I'll leave you guys too it then," Nylander winked, "Just know coach expects us ready to go in twenty--"

It was a few minutes later when Auston and Emily emerged from the bedroom, both of them fully dressed in their own clothing. Emily kept her head down, a hand raising to push stray strands from her face. Nylander and a handful of the other players were lounging on the sofas, waiting to witness the walk of shame. 

“Hi.” Emily greeted awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. While she worked for a hockey star, she still didn't quite know what to do in a room full of them - especially after spending the night with one of them.

"Do you want breakfast?" Came the voice of Marner in the corner, his ears red in their own personal shade of second-hand embarrassment. "We brought up some fruit and ah-bacon..."

“I'm fine,” She assured, "I actually have to get going..." Brown eyes raised from the carpet, locking with Matthews' for the last time. It was a bittersweet feeling knowing that he would be catching a flight to the next city, where another girl like herself waited to be swept off her feet, if only for one night. The corners of her lips pulled up into a soft smile before she moved for the hotel room door with nothing more than a subtle wave goodbye. 

Her purse clutched tight in her hands, Emily did her best to ignore the clamor of voices back in the hotel room. She would be the talk of the team for at least the first hour of their flight, but she was sure she would be quickly forgotten. The elevator waited for her at the end of the hall and with a click of a button, the doors began to close. Careful fingers dug through her bag in search of her phone but were quickly startled by a hand wedging between closing doors. Looking up, Emily was surprised to find Matthews placing himself in the way. 

"Maybe, if you ever find yourself in Toronto you can give me a call?" he offered, a slip of paper meeting her hands this time complete with his phone number. 

"I'm nothing special, Matthews," she assured but tucked the paper away into the safety of her purse.

Thick shoulders shrugged as she stepped back into the hallway. "Just call," he smiled and let the doors close on the young woman. hands came up to her face, hiding the giddy smile that overtook her features. She had a long day ahead of her and she just had to hope that Mr. Oshie did not beg too many questions.


	4. October 18th 2017

In the same dress, she had been wearing the night before, Emily found herself sneaking in the front door. Taking the walk of shame wasn't a habit. Hell, she didn't go out often at all, never mind sleep around.  Heels slipped off delicate feet at the front door and in the grasp of careful hand she picked them up without a sound . In the distant kitchen, the young children called out to their father as he cooked breakfast. Emily didn't care too much about the possibility of the eyes of her employer falling on her. He couldn't be quick to judge her, Mr. Oshie had given her the night off after all.  But the children, Emily didn't need them seeing her creeping through the foyer in a slinky black dress, and makeup smudged across her face .

Quick feet carried her up the stairs to her private quarters, she was quick to lock the door behind her.  No time to shower, baby wipes ran over every nook and cranny in a desperate attempt to wipe away any trace of sweat, dirt or grime .  The little black dress became replaced with a loose-fitting t-shirt and faded blue jeans .  Tangled brunette strands piled up on the crown of her head in a messy bun, and tired hand tugged worn-in Converse sneakers onto her feet . It was going to be a long day, and it had already started without her, but the girls were worth it.

Abandoning her bedroom she danced through the foyer before stepping into the kitchen. The bright sunlight that filtered through the windows was almost blinding. "Nanny Em!" The shrill cheers of the children almost made the young woman's headache. Joining them at the table, she offered them all a tired smile before her eyes fell on an untouched plate.

"Papa made breakfast!" Lyla enthused and shoved the plate across the table to her nanny. Looking up from the plate, Emily's chocolate hues met the blue of the American hockey hero. He had spent the morning scrambling to throw breakfast together for his family. The evidence was all over his black t-shirt; the white dust of flour and the smear of maple syrup decorated him. This seemed not to phase him, instead he offered the nanny a smile, and drew his sticky children near.

"Let's go get you cleaned up before you make a mess of the playroom." The father of two hummed and left his nanny alone at the breakfast nook.  A fork pushed the collection of fresh fruit around her plate, ignoring the pains of hunger for the thoughts of her mind .  Emily remembered the smile on the Toronto player's face as the elevator doors opened and the number that waited for her in her purse . Did she dare call, hell, would she even text?

"Breakfast not up to your standard?" The voice of TJ broke her from her thoughts. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. Behind him, the children played in the parlor, giving them a rare moment alone. 

"Oh, no." The nanny shook her head before taking a halved strawberry in her mouth. The maple was sweet on her tongue, earning a quiet sigh of satisfaction.  Maybe , her hunger was greater than she thought. "It's great,  really ," she assured, "and don't worry about cleaning up, I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do after breakfast and my night off." 

Remaining in the doorway, a hand reached up to push messy strands out of his face. "You do so much for us all here, it only makes sense to give you some time to yourself once in a while. What did you get up to with your freedom, anyway? Did here you come in last night..." 

Her stomach twisted into knots, her fork now abandoned amoung pancakes and blueberries.  Emily wasn't about to tell him that she ran off to bed Matthews, even after Oshie's caution against getting tied up with a hockey player . She was sure his judgment meant nothing to her, but now as he stood across from her she couldn't have been more wrong. Shifting  uncomfortably on her stool, she forced a smile, and then a lie. "I went home to see my family,  just over the bridge in Alexandria. I didn't get back until early this morning."

"Homesick?"

His words almost felt like a challenge to the young woman, earning a quick shake of her head. "Mom missed me," she continued to fabricate, and that was where the lies stopped. "This place feels more like home to me more than anything now." She looked down at her plate again, fingers taking hold of her sticky fork again. 

"We're happy to have you," Oshie grinned and made his way into the kitchen. Calloused hands began to clear the table. 

"And I'm happy to be here," Emily assured and pushed up from her stood to take the man's arm in her hold. "Now, put that down. I said I would clean up." A smile took her features as she looked up at him through thick lashes. "Now, go be with the kids. Spend some time with them before you catch your flight. We'll be watching while you're in Detroit, not that the girls will give me much choice."


	5. October 20th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshie returns home after an OT win in Detroit.

The lights across the Oshie household were dark as the car pulled up the drive. It was late in the night, the team place from Detroit landing a little over an hour ago. A part of him had hoped that his daughters would have stayed up to see him. While he had only been gone just over 48 hours, TJ missed his family. Quiet steps carried him into his home, and his bag and shoes were quickly abandoned lazily by the door. TJ was ready to take the stairs when music from the entertainment room disrupted his eager steps. 

The room was filled with light, three figures curled up in one of the reclining seats. “Hey,” the man cooed in hopes of drawing their attention from the screen but a happy **PAPA!** didn’t fill the air. His brows came together as he moved around the lounger. “Emi-“ his soft voice fell silent at the sight before him.

His heart swelled in his chest; Leni was curled into the nanny’s breast with her lips pressed into a pout and her cheek rested on the support of Emily’s shoulder. Curled up at Emily’s side is Lyla, her head lulled against her waist, and hand holding a fist-full of the think grey material of Emily’s t-shirt. They had all fallen asleep mid-_Tarzan_ as it was just now reaching the finale.

Bright eyes watched them for a moment, the three of them sleeping peacefully — he didn’t want to move them but the dad in him took over. Pulling out a phone he snapped a picture of the slumping trio before taking hold of Lyla first. She was the easiest to pull away after opening up her tiny hand. Carrying her up to her room, careful not to wake her, he lay her down on her bed and tucked her in under the covers — thankfully Emily had already got them changed in the pj’s, it was saving him a lot of extra trouble. Returning to the entertainment room he returned for Leni. She was more difficult to gather as she was snuggled in close to Emily. Hands carefully took hold of his youngest, carrying her close to his chest as he moved to her room. He placed her in her crib and grabbed the monitor before returning downstairs.

Rough hands took hold of the remote turning off the screen and sending the room into darkness. The light of his own room beckoned him but soon his eyes fell on the nanny again. She had changed into her pj’s too, an oversized grey shirt with shorts playing peek-a-boo from underneath. Her hair was in a messy bun, or it had been — many stands hanged loosely from it now framing her peaceful features. He wouldn’t feel right with himself if he just left her there.

Stepping forward, an arm slid down under the crooks of her knees while the other rested behind her back before lifting. She was light in his arms he moved for the stairs. The petite form of his nanny stirred slightly, her head leaning into his chest as her hand took hold of the collar of his shirt. With the fabric pulled back, he could feel every exhale of her breath against his skin.

Moving into what was once the guest bedroom, he lowered her down into the neatly made bed. Fingers fumbled as he unfolded her throw-blanket and draped it over her frame. With his girls tucked into bed, the tired hockey star was ready to retire to his bed but soon found himself distracted by the items that had come to decorate her room. One drawing his attention the most was a photograph. It looked old with its edges worn and bents. In it, she stood alone dawning cap and gown. The thought of having to celebrate something so important by herself had Oshie frowning to himself. But as the moments passed and his eyes drifted to the nanny's sleeping form in the bed, he found a smile creeping onto his features. How could he be so lucky to have her as part of their family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but it's my little attempt to get back into writing this story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
